The Lost Boys: The Return Of David
by kera2223
Summary: Sorry if I used a title already in use... couldn't think of anything else... anyways, Bianca has been dreaming of Sam, Michael, the Frog brothers, and David ever since she was attacked and bitten by what she thought was a thug. After actually contacting
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Although I'm a die-hard fan of this movie, I do not own The Lost Boys, nor any of the characters. I do, however, own Bianca Forester, Fallon Long, and Brandon Magaris. I hope you guys like this, because I won't write another chapter until it gets reviewed… even if it's just constructive criticism. Thanks so much._

_Rating: Teen for language and adult content._

"_I feel it from the inside_

_Tearing and contorting_

_Memories have changed me_

_Once again…"_

_-Mudvayne/Forget To Remember-_

**THE LOST BOYS: THE RETURN OF DAVID**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OF DREAMS AND REALITY**

When Brandon Magaris heard his roommate scream, it sent chills up his spine. It wasn't the first time he'd been woken up at four o'clock in the morning by Bianca Forester's screaming. It had become a routine thing.

Brandon jumped out of bed, slipped on a pair of sweat pants, and then ran to Bianca's room. She was kicking and thrashing in her sleep. Her screams were getting louder and louder. Brandon quickly ran over to her and shook her, "Bianca! Bianca, wake up!"

"No! Leave me alone! No! Get away!"

"Bianca, it's a dream! Wake up!"

He gave her one last hard shake, and finally, her eyes flew open. She stared up at Brandon, wide eyed. "Bran? Oh, my God, another one!"

"Are you alright, Bianca?"

She nodded, "I will be. Go back to bed, Bran. I'm sorry I woke you again."

"It's okay, Bianca, I'm very used to it."

"Good night, Bran."

"Good night, Bianca."

Brandon left her room. Bianca sat up in bed, with her face in her hands. "Who's David? Who's David!" she shouted.

"Bianca?"

"I'm alright," she called back to Brandon, and then she said to herself, "Who's David? Who are Sam, Michael, and those other guys? Why am I seeing them?"

Bianca could trace her dreams back to when she was attacked a month ago. She was just taking a walk, and some guy bit her. She had picked up a rock and hit him with it. While he took the time to rub his head, she ran for her life. Since then, she'd been having strange dreams and she was always hungry… but never gained an ounce. It was like she was hungry for something she couldn't find.

Tired, she fell back on her pillow. She closed her eyes, and soon she was fast asleep. It would be sound, however. She would be awoken by the dreams at least twice before morning.

**2**

As Bianca laid her head on the kitchen table in front of her cup of coffee, Brandon fixed breakfast for them both. The frying meat smelled good to Bianca. As usual, she was very hungry. "You look tired," Brandon commented.

"You mean I look like shit, don't you?" Bianca asked, smiling slightly.

"No. I mean you look tired. You haven't had much sleep lately. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"You mean a shrink? I won't see a shrink, Brandon. I'm not crazy."

"No one is saying you are. All I'm saying is that maybe a doctor can help you get rid of those stupid dreams."

"I don't know. They're scaring me, Brandon. It's like… the people are real. I mean… I don't know what I mean," she said, giving a heavy sigh.

"Bianca, they're just dreams. They aren't real."

"I hope not. One of them is a damn vampire."

"A vampire? Well, then I can say that they are definitely not real. Vampires don't exist."

"I know that."

"So, do want some bacon, eggs and toast, or…"

"Just bacon and eggs. No toast. I'm not in the mood for bread today."

"Alright. Beacon and eggs coming right up," Brandon smiled.

**3**

It was going on three in the afternoon when Brandon left for work. Bianca waited until she was sure he was gone. Then, she picked up the phone and called her best gal pal Fallon Long. "Hey!" Fallon exclaimed, excitedly, "How are ya? Are you still having the same dreams?"

"Yep. Hey, Fallon, there's something I need your help with."

"Name it, girl."

"I want you to come over and help me look for someone."

"Who?"

"Their names are either Sam and Michael Emerson, or Edgar and Alan Frog."

"Frog? What the hell kind of last name is that?"

"I don't know. I just need you to help me look for them."

"I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks, Fallon. I owe you big."

"Who are these guys, Bianca?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I know their last names, Fallon. I just need help finding them."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**4**

When Fallon arrived, she and Bianca quickly started searching the names. Bianca prayed they wouldn't find them. She wanted them to be just a weird dream. Her hopes were crushed, however, when Fallon found all four of them. Bianca stared at the names in disbelief. "So… who are they?" asked Fallon.

"They were supposed to be just a dream," answered Bianca, still in shock.

"I beg your pardon? A dream? You dreamed these names… Bianca, what are we doing?"

"Where are they, Fallon?"

"Bianca!"

"Fallon, help me out here! Where are they?"

"Santa Carla, California. It doesn't give any address for Michael, because it's private. There is, however, a direct line to the other three. It's a comic book and collectibles shop. Wanna give um a call?"

"Actually… yeah. I do."

"This is nuts. Okay, go ahead."

Bianca picked up the phone. What was she going to say? I'm having weird dreams, and you're in them. I dream about you guys killing a vampire named David… oh yes, and David. Bianca hadn't told Fallon to look up his name. Bianca didn't know his last name. It was a blur… like her dream didn't want her to know it.

Bianca finally had figured out what she was going to ask, though. She would ask if they knew anything about vampires. It would at least get a conversation started… even if it was about comics or collectibles. She at least had something.

Bianca dialed the number, and then waited for someone to answer. It took a couple of rings, but finally someone answered, "Frog Comics and Collectibles. Sam Emerson speaking."

"H-hi. I'm Bianca Forester. I was calling to see if you knew anything about… well, it's a weird topic, you see… vampires. Do you know anything about vampires?"

There was silence for a moment, and then he asked, "Why are you wondering? Is this about comics or something else?"

"Something else," she answered.

"Were you bitten?"

"What? I don't… bitten… oh my God!" Bianca exclaimed.

She suddenly remembered her attacker biting her. "Hello?"

"I'm still here. Are they real? I mean… are they?"

"Vampires are very real, Ms. Forester. There are a couple of ways to become one. By drinking the blood of a vampire, or being bitten by a head vampire. Did either happen to you?"

Fallon was flashing Bianca worried looks. Bianca knew her friend was thinking she'd gone crazy. "I was bitten by someone. I still have a scar… or markings… what's going to happen… I though it was just a dream and now I'm talking to you… David! Who's David!"

"We fought him and we thought we killed him. Have you seen him?"

"In a dream."

"Who bit you?"

"I don't know."

"Was it David?"

"I don't know!"

"Was it someone else?"

"I don't know!"

"Where are you, Ms. Forester?"

"I'm… in New York."

"New York City?"

"No. Long Island."

"Address, Ms. Forester."

" I'm at two one nine Lawrence Drive."

"We're coming to see you. If it's David, you should worry, Ms. Forester."

"Thanks for the comforting advice, Mr. Emerson!"

Bianca slammed down the phone, and then plopped down on the couch. A tear streaked down her cheek. "Bianca, what is it? What was that all about?" Fallon asked, worried.

Bianca looked at her friend. She was a Blur. "I'm a vampire!"

_A/N: I know, not a good start. I hope it gets better as it goes. Let me know what you thought _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, here's another chapter to the story I started. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope this gets better as it goes and I hope everyone likes it. Thanks again._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SURE?**

As soon as Sam hung up the phone, he looked up to see his two best friends Edgar and Alan Frog. "Who was it?"

"A woman by the name of Bianca Forester," answered Sam, "She's been bitten."

"You know what that means," said Edgar.

"Yeah, a head vampire in New York. You two know what _that _means?" Sam asked.

"We're going to New York," Alan replied.

"Guys, there's something else," Sam began, "She's having dreams about our fight with David."

"We killed David seven years ago," Edgar replied, "He can't be walking around. We buried him."

"Did we make sure?" asked Sam, "Did we… cut off his head? Did we ram a stake through his heart just to make sure?"

"No," answered Alan.

"Then how can we be sure he isn't still out there?"

Both Edgar and Alan shrugged. "I guess we can't," said Edgar, "So you think David bit her?"

"I don't know, but we're going to Long Island. We're going to do something we didn't do seven years ago. We're going to make sure."

**2**

Bianca hung her head. She was trying her best to convince herself that the conversation she'd had with Sam Emerson was just another dream. There was one problem, however. Fallon was still sitting right where she was before, waiting for an explanation to what she had just blurted out. "Bianca, you're scaring me! I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid! What the hell is going on!" shouted Fallon, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Fallon, I don't even know!" shouted Bianca, angrily, then her expression softened, "I'm sorry. I'm scared and I'm confused. I don't know what's going on. I have these dreams that are as real as you and me. Then, to make matters much stranger, I just talked to one of the guys that I've been dreaming about, and he tells me I could be a vampire! Then, he continues to tell me that the vampire in my damn dreams is real!"

"Oh my God, Bianca, did it ever occur to you that they scared you on purpose?"

"Somehow, I don't think they did. I think they were very serious, Fallon."

Bianca ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. "What did they say before you hung up?" Fallon asked.

Bianca closed her blue eyes, trying to remember. She was still stuck on the whole vampire thing. "Well, let's see. Which part?"

"The part where… why'd you give them your address?"

Bianca gasped, "Because he said they were coming! He said that they were coming here, that's why!"

"They're coming here! Brandon, Bianca! What is Brandon going to say?"

"I hadn't even thought of him! Oh my God, what now? How am I going to explain this to him? He already thinks I'm crazy!"

"And _he's _crazy about you. You're like a sister to him!"

"I know that, Fallon! Don't you think I already know that?"

"Okay, but… this is going to send him over the edge of worry, Bianca. This is going to make him hysterical if you tell him you think you're a vampire."

"I know. So… let's not tell him. He's got a girlfriend, a great job, and a life. He doesn't need a potential head case to mess that up."

"Oh, and I did?"

"I didn't say that. I didn't mean for you to be…"

"I was joking, Bianca. Not very funny, huh?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, honey. When they get here, I'll be right here with you. I'll even think of a way to help you get rid of Brandon."

"Thanks, Fallon. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lost," Fallon grinned.

**3**

As Sam, Edgar, and Alan boarded the plan, Sam couldn't help but think about Bianca Forester and David. A thousand thoughts were going through his head. If David lived, he was the next one out of his crew to be head vampire. The torch would be passed to him after Max died. Max was, after all, David's real father. The guys had found that out through research. If Bianca was bitten by David, she was in danger. He'd chosen her for some reason. Sam knew they had to figure that out as quickly as possible.

What had Bianca done to attract David, if in fact that's who it was? Was she special, or did David just like the way she looked in the dark? Sam could figure it out on his own. He, Edgar, and Alan would have to meet this girl.

As soon as the plane took off, Sam, lost in thought, dosed right off into a deep sleep. He had his own dream about David, and this is how it went…

He was outside, around a park. There was a young woman, who seemed to be going for a walk. She was pretty, in plain way. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, a hooded figure seemed to fall from the sky, blocking the young woman's path. He grabbed her arm, and bit it. She screamed in pain. Sam could immediately see that she was at least smart. She picked up a rock and hit him in the head. As he was rubbing his head, she took off running.

The figure stood up straight, and then turned to Sam. He removed his hood and reviled to Sam who he was… David. He smiled wickedly. Sam backed up a couple of paces. "You won't save this one, Emerson. She's mine!"

"Like hell! We beat you once and we can do it again!"

David laughed. His laugh got louder and louder until it filled Sam's mind completely. Sam tried covering his ears, but he couldn't block it out.

"Stop! Shut up! Stop it…."

"Sam!"

Sam's eyes flew open. He looked up to see Alan. "You were dreaming."

"I hope that's all it was," Sam replied.

"What did you dream about?" asked Edgar, with a worried expression.

Dread… just the thought of the name filled Sam with dread. "David. I dreamed about David. He said… she's his."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys. Here's chapter three. I hope everyone likes it. I'm trying. I love this movie and I really want um to make a sequel. But until then, I guess we've got fanfics. LOL. Here goes… hope you like._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE CHANGING**

Fallon and Bianca had gotten lucky, because Brandon had decided to stay the weekend with his girlfriend Melissa Waylon. Neither Fallon nor Bianca had come up with a single good idea on how to get rid of him. He'd, of course, told Bianca that if she needed anything all she had to do was call. 'Big brother, indeed," Bianca thought.

"When are they supposed to be here?" asked Fallon, giving a heavy sigh.

"Today… tomorrow… I'm not sure."

"You look really tired, Bianca. Why don't you take a nap?"

It was the morning after she had made the phone call. They way it he had sounded, Sam Emerson would probably have gotten on the next flight out of California to New York. She hoped he arrived soon, because there were some things Bianca still wanted answered.

That morning, Bianca hadn't wanted to move. She wanted so badly to stay under her covers and sleep the day away. The sun hurt her eyes and burned her skin. She had put on sunglasses, sun block, and a black blazer jacket just to keep the sun that was coming through the windows from burning her. 'It's a side effect,' she thought, miserably, 'a side effect of vampirism.'

At the moment, Bianca was laying on the couch, trying not to fall asleep. It was going on three in the afternoon. "Bianca, take a nap," Fallon said, as she sat watching her try to stay awake in the chair beside her.

"I think I might. Wake me if anything happens."

"What could happen?"

"I don't know. Anything. Just wake me."

"Okay, I will… hey, Bianca."

"Yeah?"

"Did you dream about them last night?"

"Yeah… but they're not dreams, anymore, Fallon. There real…" before she could finish her sentence, Bianca was asleep.

Fallon frowned. It didn't make any sense to her how this could happen to her friend. Bianca was really shy, before she and Fallon became best friends. With Fallon's help, Bianca had opened up a lot. Still, she was relatively shy around people she didn't know.

The only friend she'd really had since childhood was Brandon. He had always been like an older, protective brother to her, even though he was only two years older… twenty-five. 'Who is this damn David guy?' she thought to herself, 'Why Bianca, man? What did she ever do to you? If you did attack her that night, why?'

Fallon, to occupy her thoughts and to keep from going nuts (she still thought this vampire stuff _was_ a little nuts) picked up a book. When she looked at the cover she rolled her eyes and said, "Awe, come on!"

It was Dracula!

**2**

New York was definitely different from Santa Carla. It wasn't as warm. Even for April, Sam, Edgar, and Alan had to wear a small jacket. New York was a nice change, though. It was new scenery for the three young men. "I'd bet there's no Board Walk," Alan commented.

"No," grinned Sam, "but we're not here for a Boar Walk."

"I mean… where's he feeding? No Board Walk, no big crowds of people all in one place."

"Alan, it's New York," Edgar pointed out, "It's one big crowd. He gets food, or he wouldn't have stayed."

"Turn left. That's what the woman at the gas station said. Turn left and we should be right on her street," told Sam.

Edgar, who was driving, did as he said. "Watch the mail boxes," Alan sighed, "We don't want to miss it."

"There! Its right there!" exclaimed Edgar.

He pulled the car in the driveway, and then shut off the engine. The three sat in the car, staring up at the house. Sam realized for the first time that in that house, was girl whose life depended on them. They had to keep her from dying and Sam was scared to death of failing.

**3**

It came all of a sudden. Fallon had left Bianca alone for maybe two minutes to get a soda. She had just opened it and was about to take a drink, when she heard Bianca's horrible scream. Fallon dropped her soda, spilling its contents all over the kitchen floor. This scream was different. It wasn't the screams she gave when she woke from her frightening dreams. This was a scream of pain.

Fallon ran back to living room and saw her friend on the floor, doubled over in agony. She was holding her stomach and rocking back and forth. "Bianca!" exclaimed Fallon, "God, Bianca, what's wrong!"

She didn't answer. She just kept screaming and rocking back and forth. Fallon was terrified. She even thought about calling 911 to send an ambulance because she didn't know what was wrong. If she didn't know what was wrong, how was she supposed to help Bianca?

To Fallon's surprise, however, Bianca stopped screaming. She even stopped rocking back and forth. She just looked around the house as if she didn't know it. "Bianca?"

Bianca looked at Fallon in such a way, that Fallon took two startled steps back. 'What am I doing?' thought Fallon, 'This is Bianca."

Bianca got to her feet and began walking toward Fallon, slowly. "Bianca, are you alright? You're scaring me!"

Bianca actually barred her teeth at Fallon. Fallon backed up into the kitchen doorway. "Stop it! You're scaring me…"

Then she saw it. The cute little decorative mirror on the wall Bianca had gotten as a Christmas present from her Aunt Shelby showed barely any reflection of Bianca… and she was standing right in front of it. Fallon could almost see her own reflection through Bianca's.

"Oh my God! It's true! You are turning into a… a vampire!"

Just then, the door burst open, and in walked three guys Fallon had never seen in her life. They had gotten Bianca's attention as well. She turned to face the intruders. One of them… a dark blonde, dived at Bianca. Fallon screamed as they both hit the ground. The other two, both with black hair, stood in front of Fallon. "Don't worry," one of them said.

"We'll protect you if anything should happen," said the other.

Fallon watched as the one who had Bianca rolled her over and pinned her to the ground. "Get off!" Bianca shouted, "Get off of me!"

"Not until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" demanded Bianca.

"Who is that girl my friends are standing in front of?"

"Fallon! One of my best friends!"

He smiled, "Now that you remember for being something besides your first kill," he grinned, letting Bianca up, "I'm Sam Emerson. We spoke on the phone. That's Edgar and Alan Frog."

"I think I hit my head," Bianca sighed, "You could've killed me."

"Doubtful. Hitting your head may have been what saved both your friend and you. Now… I think we both have a lot to talk about. Do you think you're okay, now?"

She nodded. "I'm okay. I feel weird… and all I can remember, really, is hurting really bad before you pounced on me."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't let you have her for dinner, could I?" he grinned, then stopped at the expression on her face, "Sorry."

"I have so much I need ask you. But the first thing I really want to know is… who in the hell is David?"

"Come on. Have a seat. This might take a while," Sam told her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone. Here's another chapter. It's going to hopefully make you feel a little sorry for poor David. I hope everyone likes this one. To CallaRose, I haven't really thought of pairing anyone. I haven't got any ideas who'd I'd pair who with. Does anyone have any suggestions? If so, feel free to express them. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Anyways, here we go…_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OF THE PAST AND PRESENT**

Bianca sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Sam to begin his story. He had taken a seat beside her on the couch. Fallon sat on the other side, and Edgar and Alan took seats in the arm chairs. Fallon sighed, "So? Who is this David guy?"

"I'm about to tell you," Sam told her.

"Did you kill him, Sam?" asked Bianca.

"No. My brother Michael killed him."

"Oh. I see," sighed Bianca.

"But I was there. I saw him… what he looked like. What he did to my brother. What his father tried to do to all of us."

"Sorry… his father?" asked Fallon, "His father was in on this, too?"

"Yeah," answered Edgar, "It was his father's idea to try and turn Michael and Sam… and their mom."

"Let me start at the beginning. If I don't, you'll never understand completely what's going on. Edgar and Alan will help me," Sam told her, "Like I told you… this may take a while."

**2**

Bianca and Fallon sat wide eyed as Sam, Edgar, and Alan finished their story. "Oh, my God," was all Bianca could say.

"Let me get this straight. This guys father was the head vampire?" asked Fallon.

"That's right," answered Sam.

"He was going to try to make you a family by turning all of you?" Fallon asked.

"Right," replied Sam.

"He used his own son, to get what he wanted?"

"I guess you can look at it that way," answered Edgar, "That doesn't mean David wasn't evil."

"I didn't say that," sighed Fallon, "The guy bit Bianca, and I hope you get him. However, you can't help but feel sorry for him a little. Maybe he wasn't always bad. You've got to feel sorry for anyone who dies… vampire or not."

"Fallon's right," Bianca said, quietly, "Didn't you feel sorry for your brother? Don't… don't you feel sorry for me?"

"Yeah," answered Sam, "I do. But Bianca, this guy isn't half vampire. He's killed… a lot, and he's enjoyed it. No, he wasn't always bad, but… he chose to be the moment he made his first kill."

"You don't know how long he waited, Sam. How long the hunger may have ate at him," said Bianca, and there was something about the tone of her voice that let Sam know just how much she pitied David, "You don't know how long I may have to wait. You were there to help save your brother, Sam. You're here to help me. Maybe he had no one… except his father, who probably made it seem romantic, or special, or… or maybe he just _made _him do it."

Sam actually smiled, "You're very kind. Kinder than you should be."

"He has to die, Bianca. If he doesn't, you may be stuck like this forever. Forever is a long time," Alan told her.

"Yeah, I know," Bianca sighed.

"How do we find him?" Fallon asked.

"Both Bianca and I have dreamed about him. Maybe we don't have to find him. Maybe he'll come to us," Sam said.

"If we're sure it's even David," Edgar added, "We aren't sure it's even him. It may be someone playing with our minds. Someone who knows… someone who knows just how afraid of David we are."

"Right," Fallon agreed, "He's right. Maybe it is someone else. Maybe you guys don't have to worry."

"No, we're still worried," Edgar replied.

"No, I mean about David. Maybe you won't even have to deal with him again," Fallon sighed, "I'm really tired. It's getting late. We should really fix you guys somewhere to sleep."

"We'll sleep in here," said Alan, "It's close to the front door. If anything tries to get in this way, we'll be ready for it."

"What about the widows?" asked Bianca, "What if they try to use them?"

"Here," Sam handed both Bianca and Fallon a small vial of clear water, "its holy water. If something tries to get in through the window, use it. It'll give you time to run in here, or at least call out to one of us."

"Thanks," Bianca said, giving a little smile, "Thanks, Sam… and Edgar and Alan. For everything."

"Yeah," agreed Fallon, "Thanks."

The two girls went to their rooms, leaving the three guys alone. Edgar sighed, "Do you think it's him, Sam? Do you think it's David?"

"I don't know," sighed Sam, "For her sake, I hope it's not."

**3**

Bianca sat straight up in her bed. She was sure she'd heard a tapping at her window. She looked over at it, scared. She saw nothing or no one. She took her bottle of holy water off of her nightstand, and gripped it tightly.

Bianca lay back down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the tapping returned. Bianca threw her covers off, got out of bed, and then walked to the window. She opened it, and then looked all around. She could see no one outside. "Who's there?" she asked, hoping no one would answer.

Suddenly, as if all around her, she heard a whispering. It filled every inch of her room, and threatened to fill her head. "Who's there!" she demanded, "Who is it! Who's there!"

"Bianca," something whispered, "Come out and play, Bianca. We're waiting for you."

Bianca felt a sudden urge to jump out the window. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself floating. She felt herself going out the window into the cold night air. Then, suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back inside, "No!" someone shouted, "Hold on to her! Don't let her go out!"

Bianca felt herself fall to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam was holding her down. "What's going on?"

"You were floating out the window," he told her.

"How did you…"

"We heard you screaming," Edgar replied.

"Someone was whispering to me," she told them.

"Who, Bianca?" asked Fallon.

"I don't know…" then, suddenly, Bianca smiled, "That's the second time I've found you on top of me."

Sam grinned, and then got to his feet. He took her hand and pulled her up, "Sorry. It was either that, or you float away. We couldn't have that."

"You didn't see anyone?" asked Alan. "You didn't see who was whispering to you?"

"No. I didn't see anyone's face. I'll tell you this, though. Who ever it was, was every convincing. When they spoke, all I wanted to do was be near them. All I had to was just be around that voice."

_A/N: There's chapter four. Not the best chapter in my opinion. It'll hopefully get better than that one. Now I want opinions. Should it be David that's the bad guy? Or, should there be another bad guy that's playing with their heads and no David at all? Or should it be another bad guy and should David be in and be a 'sort of' good guy? Let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay. Here's chapter five. It took me long enough, but I finally got rid of writer's block… I hate that! Anyways, here it goes. Bad guy or good guy, I just couldn't bring myself not to have David in this. He's such a big part of The Lost Boys. If they do make a sequel, I hope they put him in it. Hmmm… Michael and Star… I'll try to fit um in somewhere. Not in this chapter, though._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**WATCHING… WAITING**

"_I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows of my mind…"_

_-In the Shadows/The Razmus-_

It was the night after Bianca's horrible window experience. Sam had decided he would sleep on the floor in her bedroom, but there was no way Bianca was sleeping. So, she turned on her lamp and began reading a book… The Lord of the Rings by non other than JRR Tolken. It was a long book and she was sure she'd fall asleep reading it. She'd already read it three times.

There had only been one crazy incident that day. Bianca had tried to eat a raw steak. It looked so juicy and… but Fallon had convinced Bianca to let her fix it at least rare. Bianca had agreed, though she felt somewhat disappointed.

Bianca wasn't half way through the first page of her book, when she heard a light tapping at her window. She closed her eyes, "Please be a tree branch."

She got out of bed and went to her window, peering outside. She didn't see anything, which made her more nervous. She walked over to where Sam was laying and lightly shook him, "Sam, wake up."

He opened his eyes and grinned up at her, "Hey."

"I heard something at my window."

He looked worried, then got up. The two walked over to the window and peaked out. "I don't see anything. Do you feel anything?"

"Sort of. Not what I felt last night, though. It's different."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know. It's just different."

"I'll go check outside."

"That's crazy! Don't you dare go out there!"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous!"

"I'm still going to check it out."

Sam started toward the bedroom door. "Okay, I'm coming with you. Just… let me put on a sweater."

**2**

It was cold and frost covered the ground. Bianca put her arms around her shoulders to try to keep warm. "Sam, please can we go back in?"

"You can. I wish you would, any way. Incase something does happen."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone!"

"I don't see anything and that scares me. Do you still feel like someone is here?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell where the presence is coming from?"

"No. I wish I could. It's like it's all around me."

Sam gave her a thoughtful look, "Maybe it is all around you."

All of a sudden, Bianca began hearing the whispering again. It's like it started inside her mind. She put her hands over her ears. "Sam! I hear them again!"

"Close your mind to it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, close your mind!"

"I'm trying! I can still hear them!"

Suddenly, Bianca felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried into the house. Sam sat her down on the couch. "What's going on?" Edgar asked, groggily.

"Bianca felt someone here and we went outside to see if we could find anything," Sam explained.

"Did you find anyone?" Alan asked.

"No. Bianca heard the whispering again. I had to bring her inside. Do you still hear it, Bianca?"

"No. It's gone," Bianca told him.

"Can I ask you a question, Bianca?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Who were you yelling I can't to?"

"What?" asked Bianca, looking confused, "I was talking to you. You kept telling me to close my mind to them, but I couldn't. I couldn't close my mind to them. It was too strong, and…"

"Bianca, I never told you to close your mind to them. I was trying to tell you to run inside, but I figured you couldn't hear me, so I just picked you up and brought you in. I never once said close your mind to them."

"But, Sam… if it wasn't you… then who was it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, everyone. Sorry I've taken so long. I've been trying so hard to decide where to take it, that it's been… well… insane. I've come up with a solution to the good guy/bad guy thing for David. I'll take a darn vote. I know it's not going to be only him, and who it is will be a surprise, but as for David, I'll let you guys decide. When you review, just say yes- bad guy no- good guy. Okay, without further interruption, here's chapter six._

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A SURPRISING CALL**

Sam was really worried. Bianca had tried to fly out a window and now, just last night, she'd heard strange voices in her head. Was the voice trying to help her? It did tell her to close her mind to the other voices. Maybe it was trying to help. Sam just didn't know.

He'd decided to sit in his room all morning and think it over. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. If only he had a clue… if only he knew that it was for sure David doing these things to Bianca. If it wasn't, he, Edgar, and Alan would have to start from scratch.

All of a sudden, Sam got a great idea. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It was so obvious. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in at least two years. It only rang twice before a woman's voice answered. It was a familiar voice… his sister-in-law's voice. "Hello?"

"Star? Is Mike there?" Sam asked.

"Sam! Oh my God!" she said, happily, "You know, you could call more! It's been so long! You should see your nephew! He's walking now!"

"Sorry about taking so long to call, Star. You know, that goes both ways. Anyway, I've been… busy."

"I know. You're still fighting them. Michael and I are so scared for you all the time. He's afraid to call… he's afraid of the news he might get."

"I'm fine, Star, but someone else isn't. I'm in New York."

"New York! Sam Emerson, what are you doing in New York?"

"Fighting… for someone else, this time. A girl has been bitten. Star, we think it might be David."

There was silence for a long time, it seemed. He knew just the mention of his name would send her into a panic. All she said, however, was, "Let me get Mike."

There was silence for another moment, and then a man's voice came on the phone, "Sammy, it's about time! What have you been up to?"

"Still fighting, Mike. I need your help. Have you had any dreams, lately? Have you been hearing any strange voices that you shouldn't, or seeing things you shouldn't?"

"No, Sam. What's this about?"

"I think he's back, Mike. David… I don't think we killed him."

"We buried him, Sam."

"Yeah, Mike, we buried him! We didn't make sure he was dead! I had a dream about him, David! Bianca's been dreaming about him!"

"Who's Bianca?"

"She's this girl who called me a couple of days ago. She's been bitten. All of the signs are there! You know as well as I do that only a head vampire can bite you!"

"Sam, what makes you think that it's David?"

"I think its David cause… Mike, who else can it be!"

"Sammy, every time someone gets bit, you can't automatically blame it on David. He's dead, Sam. We killed him."

"Mike, in my dream, he said that she was his. He said that we couldn't stop him this time. He knew where I was going. He knew that I was going to help Bianca. Please, Mike. You have to believe me. I need you, bro."

Again, there was that silence that Sam had come to despise. He didn't know what that silence meant. It could mean anything. "Do you want me to come?"

"Can you?"

"I can. Star would have to stay here with Jimmy, but I can come. Just tell me where you are and I'll get the next flight out."

"Thanks, Mike. You… you were the only one I knew that… that's been where she's at right now. She's real scared, Mike."

"I know. I understand better than anyone. I'll be on the next flight to New York. We'll find who did this to your friend."

Sam sighed with relief, happy that soon, he would have his brother in on this thing. He knew that if Mike was in, Bianca would be alright. After all, Mike had been exactly where she is, just seven years ago.

_Here ya go guys. Sorry it's so short. I wanted to keep it going. I'm not going to stop writing on this. I promise you I'll finish it. I know this chapter isn't so great, but I wanted to put down something. I promise there'll be some action in the next chapters to come. Like I said, vote on David. I'll give it three days starting tomorrow Nov. 29th. Thanks, you guys and I hope you keep reviewing. And be patient with me. Writer's block is a bitch! LOL!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: It's me again! Yay, I'm updating! Go me! It's taken forever for me to decide what to write next on this fic, but I've finally decided to try to add a chapter and see where it goes. I don't want this story forgotten and lost. I've gotten like three votes for David to a bad guy and like… four for him to be good. So… it's really close here, guys. I'm going to let you keep voting, but only for a couple more days, cause I think we're ready for David to make his appearance in this thing. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. You guys rock!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**MICHAEL EMERSON ARRIVES**

Sam knew it was him the moment he heard the knock on the door. Somehow, he could just tell. He ran to the door and answered it. He found his brother smiling back at him. "Hey, Sammy!" Michael greeted, throwing his arms around his brother.

"Hey, Mike," Sam smiled, returning the hug.

Bianca sat on the couch beside Fallon, looking from Sam to Michael shyly. The two brothers didn't look much alike, but then again… neither did Edgar and Alan. "Mike, I want you to meet two people," Sam led the way over to where Bianca and Fallon were sitting, "Mike, this is Bianca. She's the one I told you about. This is her best friend Fallon."

"Hi," Bianca greeted.

"Hi. I heard about your problem," smiled Mike.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about that later, though. Right now, I'm ready for a hot cup of coffee and stories about what you guys have been up to. Maybe I can get to know you two a little more first, before we start talking about the serious stuff."

Bianca smiled, "I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Help yourself."

"Thanks."

**2**

Michael Emerson seemed to be a really nice guy, like his brother. He had a wife and one son, he'd told the girls. He worked in architecture. He told the girls, Sam, Edgar, and Alan that he'd saved up some vacation days, so coming was absolutely no problem. There was something about him that comforted Bianca. She figured it was the fact that years ago, he'd been right in the same boat that she was in now. He knew what was happening to her and she knew he would be sympathetic about it.

"Well, now that we've gotten to know each other a bit," began Mike, "Do you mind telling me exactly what happened to you, Bianca?"

"I was walking at night. Now that I think about it, it was a stupid thing to do. I don't know how many times Brandon has told me never to go walking alone at night…" mentioning Brandon's name made Bianca miss him, "Anyway… this thug comes up to me and pushes me down. Then, he jerks me up by my arm and bites me. Just like that. No huge horror story about this thing chasing down an alley way, or… he just bit me and left."

"Bianca, did you see his face?" Mike asked.

"No. I didn't. After that, however, I've been having these dreams about how you guys killed David."

"Do you think that David bit you?" Mike asked

"I don't know. Sam seems to think so and he had this dream… I'm starting to think that maybe it was him."

"Only a head vampire can bite you," said Sam, "David would've been next in line. Max was his real father."

"I know that, Sammy. We killed him, though."

"Mike, we didn't check! Don't you think it's possible that he survived!"

Mike gave Sam a thoughtful look, "Okay, Sammy, I'll admit that it's possible. Improbable, but possible."

"So, what do we do? If he's alive, you'd think you'd be able to sense him, Mike," said Edgar.

"Why's that?" asked Bianca.

"Because David was the one who turned Mike. Whether Max was the head vampire or not, David's blood was in Mike's body. Killing Max may have made him human again, but if David's alive… he's still apart of Mike and Mike may be able to sense him," explained Sam.

"I don't sense anything," said Mike.

"Are you sure?" asked Alan, "You may be trying to suppress it."

"I'm sure. Look, you guys… I'm tired," said Mike.

"Yeah, of course you are. Go ahead and lay down in the room Bianca and Fallon let me borrow. We'll talk about this more when you've rested," said Sam.

Mike nodded. Sam got up and led Mike to his room. "Have a good rest, bro."

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam left, shutting the door behind him. Mike walked over to the mirror. He'd lied to his brother and his friends. He had been sensing something for some time now. He just didn't know… or want to know what it was. Star had also been complaining about dreams. Maybe Sam and the others were right. Maybe David was truly alive.


End file.
